


When?

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [37]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Getting Together, reunite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Carla and Marlene are back, but this time they are thinking of reuniting with their old friends. What will everybody agree on doing when they get together? Find out!





	1. Chapter 1

It was the end of July. Carla Newton, (who used to be Sanchez) was expecting her older cousin Marlene for dinner tonight. Her husband, Gunnar tolerates her, even if it means they don’t get along very well. Marlene is a likeable person time to time, and Gunnar knows that.

Gunnar was hanging out with a few friends of his while Marlene arrives. Good thing, since Carla doesn’t want them to fight whenever they get together. Gunnar loves music, especially country, and his goal is to be a recording artist Johnny Cash Hawaiian style. Carla doesn’t think he would make it like a friend of theirs has done.

Carla wasn’t expecting Marlene until four – thirty that afternoon. At five, Gunnar should be back, but dinner was going to be five – thirty. Carla was thinking maybe they would have pizza, salad, carrots, pineapples, strawberries, and radish. Marlene and Gunnar were comfortable with that idea for dinner tonight.

Pizza was going to be supreme, so she was ordering it over the phone and would do the rest. They usually have the pizza delivery people do that so she and Gunnar wouldn’t have to drive in town for a special trip of the pizza order.

It was three minutes before four – thirty when Carla looked at the clock in the kitchen while getting things ready. Wow, where did the time go?

She heard Marlene’s motorcycle pull in. Carla ran to the driveway to greet her cousin.

“Hi, Coz. How was your day today?” Marlene asked after they gave each other a hug.

“It’s good. Gunnar is out right now, so we won’t see him for half an hour. Want to come in?”

“Sure.”

Marlene left her motorcycle in the area of the driveway where Gunnar usually parks his car, but she and Carla both agreed that he wouldn’t care either way where the motorcycle is parked, so he would have to park in Carla’s side instead.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Carla asked her.

“Do you have any lemonade or pop?”

“I thought we don’t drink that stuff. It’s not healthy. Sorry, I don’t have either one.”

“I can go without it. Ice water would be great. It’s hot out there,” Marlene said.

“I know. Only in the early nineties today.”

Carla and Marlene now live in Denver instead of Michigan with their old friends. Yes, they both love Colorado.

“I love Colorado, Carla. Don’t you?”

“Agreed. I sometimes wish I was born here.”

“Me too. I don’t miss Michigan. How about you?”

“No, I don’t. I’ve heard that Bill and Tina still live there.”

“How did you hear?” Marlene asked.

“They called me a couple nights ago, wondering where we are now since we’re not Michigan anymore.”

Marlene and Carla are both very close, but they couldn’t live far away. They both like living in the same area of the same state. It makes sense because they’re family and want to be close.

“I saw a comment from Bill on facebook a few nights ago,” Marlene said, keeping the subject going.

Their old friend, Bill Thompson and his wife, Tina, have one son named Ken. Bill happens to be a murder mystery author who is published. He’s pretty protective about his characters and story being copyrighted. He doesn’t like the idea of his Lynda Conway novels to be made into movies and TV shows. He’s thought about that and not once has he changed his mind.

“What did Bill say?” Carla asked, curious.

“Nothing much. He was just commenting about the 2020 election.”

“I haven’t seen it.”

“I don’t think you need to, Carla. He’s happy to hear I joined in.”

“So am I. I think you’re doing pretty good so far. I’m right behind you.”

“Thanks. Whereabouts is Gunnar right now with his friends?” Marlene asked, changing the subject from politics.

“I don’t know. He didn’t tell me. I don’t need to ask where he hangs out.”

“I got invited to a Rockies game sometime next month.”

“I didn’t know you liked baseball, Marlene. You’re more into NASCAR, not sports.”

“I know, but one of my guy friends invited me since his friends aren’t available on that date.”

“When is the game and what time?”

Marlene answered the question.

“Oh. I don’t think I’m interested in going. I doubt Gunnar would be interested, either.”

“He’s never been much into sports, as I recall,” Marlene agreed.

“He likes music more.”

“Speaking of music, have you talked with hotcakes?”

Carla now remembered that Marlene liked to tease their musician friend that name.

“You mean Jay? No, I haven’t. Why?”

“Just curious. I haven’t heard from him either, but I am thinking of calling him sometime tomorrow if he isn’t on the road or anything.”

“That makes sense. It’s hard being a performer,” Carla agreed.

Marlene and Carla were introduced to Jay McCarey and his friends a long time ago from their old friend, Steve Griswold. Every once in a while the cousins would talk with him.

Just like Carla, Steve is married. Marlene doesn’t show any interest in getting married since she likes men, especially teenagers. Since she’s older now, Marlene still likes it.

Carla wasn’t surprised that one of the teenagers was taking her to the baseball game next month, which will be August.

“Who is this guy?” Carla asked.

“His name is Jake. He invited a few other friends to come, but only one other said yes besides me.”

“What’s his friend’s name?”

“Jim. I heard they will be sophomores in high school when the summer is over.”

“You’re still into that, huh?”

“Yes. There’s nothing wrong with that, is there?”

“Maybe to some people, yes. I’m sure a lot of people hear you’re too old for these kids. I happen to agree with them.”

Pretty soon, the two cousins heard Gunnar pull into the garage. When he came in, he did notice the motorcycle was in his spot of the driveway, so it told him that Marlene was here.

He let himself in after the garage door shut. He used a code, so it was easier for him and Carla that way.

“Looks like he’s back,” Marlene whispered to her cousin.

“Of course he is. He lives here.”

“Duh,” Marlene said.

Marlene didn’t need to be reminded that, but she heard it anyway.

“I’m home!” Gunnar said.

“Hi, honey. How was your afternoon?”

“Just fine, Carla. Look who’s here,” he said, looking at Marlene.

“I was just telling Marlene that you guys better not fight this whole time she’s here.”

“All right. We’ll try not to, huh?” he asked Marlene.

“I agree, but we can’t promise anything, Coz.”

“For tonight you can, whether you like it or not.”

They both saw that Carla made a very good point. This evening wouldn’t be ruined if they did argue. This is why Carla said that to them.

“What are we having?” Gunnar asked.

She told him.

“Pizza’s coming to the house like it always does,” Carla answered.

“Good. I like it that way.”

“Agreed,” she said.

“Gunnar, Marlene and I were talking about our old friends.”

“What about them?” he asked, remembering their group.

“Marlene and I thought it would be a good idea to get together with everyone.”

“That would be nice. I’d love to do that whenever everyone is available. Have you talked to any of them about it?”

Both cousins shook their heads.

“Neither have I.”

“That’s what I thought,” Marlene said.

When the pizza showed up, Gunnar offered to pay while Carla got everything else on the kitchen table. Marlene offered to help, and Carla appreciated that.

“Thanks for helping, Coz,” Carla told her.

“No problem.”

Gunnar shut the front door after paying the pizza delivery boy and brought it on the kitchen counter so everyone could help themselves, which they did.

“I left everything on the kitchen table, so it would be easier for me to leave it there.”

“Sounds fine,” Gunnar replied.

Marlene was fine with it too.

During their meal, they talked about almost everything, but kept her campaign quiet. They were all different on the issues, but Carla has been supporting Marlene all the way since the beginning. Yes, they pay attention to the polls.

“We were talking about Jay and Bill earlier,” Carla told him.

“I thought about Steve too. I heard that he and Madeline are married now.”

“I’ve known about that for a while,” Marlene said as Carla nodded her head.

“We should give them a call. Do you think Bill is still writing?”

“Of course he is, honey. He’s been doing that for a long time, from what I heard.”

“That figures. He should do a TV series or movies if he’s that popular.”

“He doesn’t like that idea, Gunnar, but I agree,” Carla said.

Marlene had to agree from what they were talking about earlier.

“Gunnar, guess what?”

“What’s that, Marlene?” he asked.

“I got invited to a Rockies game for next month. What do you think about that?”

“Fine. I don’t like sports much.”

“Neither do I, but I’m only doing it for my date.”

“At least you’re trying something new, which is good,” he told Marlene.

“True. Maybe I might try to work on my campaign tonight.”

“Good idea,” Carla agreed.

“I’m staying away from politics. I’m not interested.”

Marlene immediately left after dinner to leave her cousin and Gunnar alone. She thought leaving early made sense, and Carla didn’t mind.

“Talk with you guys again soon,” Marlene told them.

“I’ll look forward to it,” Carla said as she walked her older cousin to the front door.

That’s when Marlene grabbed out her keys and hopped on the motorcycle and drove away. Carla stayed until she was out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene talked with Jay the next evening. He indeed was home, so she guessed right that he wasn’t on the road. Lucky guess, she told herself.

“Hello?”

“Hi, hotcakes. Guess who?”

“Marlene, hello. How are you? You still haven’t given up on calling me that, have you?”

“No. I don’t plan to. Carla and I talked about you yesterday.”

“And?”

“We both agree that we want to get together with the old group.”

“That sounds like a good idea. How have you been?” Jay asked.

“Great.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve given up on dating teenagers like you did since we met for the first time.”

“I’m still there, but this time a guy invited me to a baseball game.”

“Since when do you like sports, Marlene?” Jay asked.

Jay somehow couldn’t picture Marlene being a fan of any kind of sports. Like Carla, he always thought NASCAR was Marlene’s thing. Did she change?

Jay had to laugh quietly to himself without Marlene knowing he was thinking of laughing out loud.

“What team are you seeing?”

“The Rockies and Chicago.”

“Interesting. Who is your date, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“A guy named Jake. He’s a sophomore in high school this year. He invited me because none of his other friends would go expect for one. I took the invitation.”

“You with another sophomore guy?”

“Yes. I’ve done freshmen again last year. I like to go back and forth, you know.”

“What do their parents think of this?”

“You mean Jake and a friend of his?”

“Yes.”

“They haven’t said anything about me to their parents yet. I don’t even want to think about how they would react to them hanging out with an older woman.”

“I agree, Marlene. I thought you were in Michigan with Bill, Tina and Carla.”

“Not anymore. Carla and I have been living in Denver, Colorado for almost five years. We love it and don’t miss Michigan or Vegas,” she said.

“I am starting to think of something.”

“What’s that, hotcakes?” Marlene asked.

“I am thinking of retiring from performing and move back home.”

“Where is home again? I forgot.”

“Washington, D.C. Even Karen misses it sometimes, but she’s really never said anything about it lately.”

“How is she doing?”

“Great. I do have news for you,” Jay told her.

“What’s that?”

“You remember Vincent and Dawn that I mentioned?” Jay asked.

“Sort of. I miss Paul. What about them and who are they?” Marlene asked.

“Vincent York and his wife, Lori and Dawn Rivera were my managers. Now they’re leaving for a new beginning at their church they go to here in Vegas. They decided that they didn’t want show business anymore. I found a new person to take over.”

“I thought Paul was going to continue managing you and your band. Have any of your members come and gone yet?”

“Not lately. Logan’s been there since the beginning.”

“Oh. I forgot about Logan.”

He and I are roommates now in my house. We’re remolding and everything.”

“How cool. Do you still talk with Paul?”

“Not since he moved to take that manager job at Wal – Mart in Rhode Island.”

“That far away? Geez. I don’t want be that far away from Carla.”

“How is she doing?”

“Great. We miss you guys.”

“I heard Carla changed her name.”

“Yes, she did. She says Gunnar still wouldn’t give up on his goal to being a recording artist like you did. Carla thinks he probably wouldn’t make it. I agree with her.”

“Me too. I was thinking of talking with him myself. I’ll do it when I get the chance.”

“I think he would like to hear from hotcakes.”

“Marlene, stop it. I don’t like being called that. How come you don’t stop?”

“I don’t know. I enjoy it.”

“I know you do. But it’s getting old.”

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay. I’m used to it.”

“I know,” she said, and then asked, “Did you find somebody else to take over this Vincent character you told me about?”

“Yes. Another woman,” Jay asked.

“What’s her name? I might know her.”

“I don’t think you know her, Marlene. She has an interesting name, let me tell you.”

“What is it?” Marlene asked a second time.

“Harriana.”

“I’ve never heard of that name,” she said.

“That’s what I thought. She seems friendly, though. I’m starting to miss Vincent and his family.”

“Are they still staying in Vegas?”

“Yes, they are. They’ll still be able to get together with me.”

“I’m sure they’re good people.”

“They are, but Dawn seems to be positive about moving back to Denver.”

“Why’s that? Is that where she’s from?”

“Exactly. She was a sheltered woman for fourteen years, Marlene. Maybe that’s what is giving her the idea to go back to her abusive husband who wouldn’t let her do anything or get out of the house.”

“That’s too bad, Jay. How is she doing since leaving home in Denver?”

“She’s doing well, I think. She doesn’t think so. She is still having a hard time too, but it does take time,” Jay told her.

“Where in Denver is she from?”

“I don’t know, Marlene. I really never asked.”

“Where is her husband?”

“In jail. I don’t know how long he’ll be there, but Dawn has told us that he’s been doing that since they first met and continued to do so until today.”

“Wow,” Marlene said.

“I know. She is still taking her time on making more friends.”

“Which is good,” Marlene agreed.

“Yes,” Jay said again.

“I’m supposed to meet Karen and her sons at her house for dinner tonight. I’d better sign off, Marlene. It was nice hearing from you after so long.”

“It was nice hearing your voice too, hotcakes. You should give Carla a call.”

“I thought about it. I’m sure she’s busy with Gunnar.”

“Not really. She’d love to hear your voice again after so long.”

“I agree, Marlene. Enjoy your baseball game.”

“Will do. Tell Karen I said hi, okay?”

“Okay. Good – night.”

“Good – night to you also, Jay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Carla heard Marlene’s motorcycle show up in the driveway. She wasn’t so sure what happened to Gunnar, but happy to see Marlene. She went to answer the front door.

“Hey, Coz.”

“Come in, Marlene. Anything I can do for you?”

“Not at the moment, thank you,” Marlene answered.

“All right,” Carla said as she closed the front door behind Marlene.

“I was talking with hotcakes on the phone.”

“How long ago was that, Marlene?”

“Before I came here,” she answered.

“I’d love to talk with Jay again,” Carla said.

“I told him to call you. I’m sure he will.”

“I’ll call him instead. Maybe later tonight.”

“Sounds like a good idea. Where’s Gunnar?”

“I don’t know what happened to him. I haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Oh. I’m not worried about where he hangs out,” Marlene said.

“I do since he’s my husband. I look out for him, you know.”

“Of course I do. You and Jay can talk tonight. He said he’d love that.”

“I’m sure he did. I bet it was nice to hear his voice again after so long,” Carla said.

“Yes, it was. We needed to catch up. He told me what was going on with Jay Wonder.”

“And?”

“He’ll tell in your phone call with him tonight. I’ll let you call him after I leave tonight.”

“Sounds like the perfect time, I guess. Maybe Gunnar would like to say hello also.”

“I forgot they were friends,” Marlene said.

“I haven’t. Sometimes Gunnar and I talk about him. He’s been listening to Jay’s music lately.”

“I thought he was more country than rock ‘n’ roll,” Marlene pointed out.

“He’s still into it, but still prefers country over rock ‘n’ roll.”

“At least he tried listening to someone new.”

“He’s heard Jay’s stuff, but only once in a while. He still isn’t giving up on becoming a recording artist.”

“That’s what I told Jay earlier,” Marlene told Carla.

“I’m sure you did. I bet he probably told you a lot of things.”

“Yes, but mostly about music,” Marlene said.

“I’m not surprised about that. He does love it,” Carla agreed.

“I don’t mind hearing about music. I do miss NASCAR.”

“Do you think you’ll go back someday?”

“I’ve been trying for several years to see if they would let me back in.”

“What was the answer to you coming back?”

“The same as always – no.”

“That’s too bad. I guess they still thought you were drinking and driving and winding up in jail.”

“You could be right,” Marlene agreed.

“I know I am right, Marlene. I’m just happy at the moment that Gunnar’s not around so you two could get into a fight. You guys aren’t children anymore.”

“I know, but you know how it is.”

Carla agreed again.

“I like your idea of talking with Jay tonight. I’ve been thinking about the others a lot lately myself.”

“Me too,” Marlene said.

The two cousins talked more until Gunnar showed up sometime after four – thirty. Marlene somehow likes the idea of coming over to Carla’s before five. It works for Carla too, which is a good thing.

“Hi, honey. How are you today?”

“Just great, Gunnar. Look who we have,” Carla told him, nodding in Marlene’s direction.

“I saw the motorcycle.”

He didn’t bother greeting Marlene, and she really didn’t care.

“Are you staying for dinner?” he asked Marlene.

“Yes,” she answered.

“Of course she is. Marlene suggested that I call up one of our friends tonight after she leaves.”

“And who is that friend going to be?”

“Jay McCarey.”

“I haven’t heard from him in a long time either. I’m sure he knows I follow his music. I only do that to be a friend.”

“That’s nice of you,” Marlene told him.

“I know. You would do the same thing too, right?”

“Exactly,” she said.

“What’s for dinner tonight, Carla?” he asked.

“I’m not making it tonight. You are. It’s your turn, anyway.”

“All right. I’ll come up with something since you wouldn’t cook.”

“It’s not very often you cook around here. That’s why I said you do it.”

“I see your point.”

“Good.”

“When you talk with Jay tonight, could I say hello?”

“Sure. I know he would love that with both of us in the same conversation.”

“He did say to me earlier that he was thinking of calling you,” Marlene told him.

“That’s nice. At least Carla would beat him to it.”

“That’s what I plan to do,” Carla told him.

“Good. I’m sure we all have a lot to catch up on.”

“Gunnar, I mentioned my invitation to Jay.”

“What invitation is that?” he asked.

“Rockies game.”

“You’ve never been into sports. Is that something new?”

“I asked her the same thing, Gunnar. She’s always been into NASCAR and not a fan of baseball and football.”

“I agree on the baseball and football thing. Who is this guy that invited you to go?” he asked Marlene.

“A guy named Jake. One other friend of his is also going. I haven’t had the chance to meet his friend yet. I wonder what he would think of me since I’m the older woman of the two.”

“How old are they?”

“High school sophomores,” Marlene answered.

“Geez. When are you going to stop dating teenagers?”

“Never. I like being around the younger generation.”

“That’s Marlene for you,” Carla told him.

“No joke.”

They all talked about different things besides Marlene’s Rockies date with Jake and Jim.

Marlene stayed until the usual time, which was six – thirty or seven. She decided to leave at seven tonight and Carla could call Jay at the right time. They don’t know what he does. Carla and Marlene agreed seven probably wouldn’t be too late or early to call Jay. It turned out they were right about the time.

“Do you want to cal Jay or should I?” Gunnar asked when Marlene’s motorcycle left the neighborhood.

“I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“Maybe next time I could do it.”

“We’ll see,” she said when she reached for her phone and dial up his number. After all these years, Carla still hadn’t forgotten Jay’s contact information.

They listened to the phone ring a couple times. Then the answering machine picked up.

“He’s not home? Marlene said he was earlier.”

“Just leave a message, Carla. He’ll call back.”

“I hope so. It would be good to hear his voice again.”

He agreed.

So Carla did what he suggested and then hung up the phone with disappointment.

“Marlene didn’t say anything about Jay not being around at this time, right?” he asked.

“Right. He’s usually home, I think. I don’t know why he didn’t pick up tonight.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll do something else until he calls again.”

“All right.”

So that’s what they did. Both of them usually stayed up until ten – thirty and then the lights are out.

Carla decided to give up on waiting to hear back from Jay tonight, but maybe he might return the call tomorrow. That she knew.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Marlene thought of her friend, Steve Griswold. She hadn’t talked with him in forever either. She called his number.

“Hello?”

It was Madeline’s voice.

“Hi, Madeline.”

“Is this Marlene?”

“Yes. Where’s Steve?”

“He’s sleeping in right now. We were thinking about you guys lately.”

“So was I.”

“It’s great hearing your voice again, Marlene. Been so long.”

“I know, Madeline. You and I can talk while Steve’s still asleep.”

“Of course we can. How have you been doing since we last saw each other?”

“Good. Why don’t you start first?”

“I don’t mind. The news right now is that Steve and I are married.”

“I didn’t hear about that. Congrats!”

“Thank you, Marlene.”

“How many years?”

“Quite a few. Are you still seeing teenagers?”

“Yes. I got invited to a baseball game recently.”

“Since when do you show interest in sports, Marlene?”

“I don’t plan to start, but yes, I am still seeing teenagers. These kids are friendly.”

“What are their names this time?”

“Jake and Jim.”

“Have you had the chance to meet their parents?”

“Jake said once that he and Jim wouldn’t tell a soul to their parents about seeing an older person like myself.”

“That’s a good idea they keep to themselves like that. I think it’s smart.”

“Me too.”

Madeline was quiet for a while. She thought it sounded like Steve was getting up.

“Why are you quiet, Madeline?”

“I thought Steve was getting out of bed.”

“He likes to sleep in.”

“For sure. I’m not into that.”

“Me neither, Madeline. Do you guys have new friends since we last saw each other?”

“Quite a few. Steve and I were talking the other day or so and we agreed when we reunite together, you and the others could meet them.”

“Depending who’s available,” Marlene told Madeline.

“That’s my point. Do you and Carla have any new friends?”

“Just Cousin Rose. Maybe Carla can invite her to come along with us reuniting.”

“I love the idea, Marlene. I don’t think I’ve ever met Cousin Rose. I forgot she had a sister.”

“Now you do.”

“Exactly. What’s new with you and Carla?”

“Carla will have to tell you her news. That’s not for me to share with you.”

“I see your point.”

“I do have something to share with you, though.”

“Spit it out,” Madeline said.

“Carla and I don’t live in Michigan anymore.”

“Why’s that?”

“We decided to live somewhere newer.”

“Which state is that?”

“Colorado,” Marlene answered.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been to Colorado.”

“Carla and I love the sunsets and snow that Colorado has.”

“Have you ever gone skiing?”

“Not yet. We’ve never talked about trying it.”

“Oh. I might try mentioning it to Carla sometime.”

“Do you think she’ll like this idea?”

“Who knows? I know it’s been a long time, but did you know I am running for 2020?”

“I didn’t know. That’s only a year away from now.”

“I know. I wanted to share that with you. I’ve met some interesting candidates along the way as well.”

“That’s a good thing. Would you please do me a favor?”

“What’s that, Madeline?”

“Don’t talk about politics. I’m happy you’re giving campaign a chance.”

“Me too. I don’t remember how I came up with that idea.”

“I see Steve is coming down to the living room now. Would you like to talk with him?” Madeline asked.

“Of course. That’s why I called.’

“It was nice hearing your voice again, Marlene.”

“You too, Madeline. Maybe we can try to arrange a date for Christmas to reunite.”

“I’d love that! Hold on, Marlene. I’ll go get Steve.”

“Thanks.”

Marlene could hear them talking. Steve still sounded tired from what she was hearing.

“Hi, Marlene.”

“Hi, Steve. How are you doing?”

“Good. I just woke up.”

“I heard. You sound like you had news for me to know about that she didn’t tell me?”

“Oh, yes, we do. She thought I would be the better choice to tell you, Marlene.”

“Tell me.”

“We’re married.”

“That’s what she told me. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, Marlene. How’s Carla doing?”

“Well, thank you for asking. I would love to catch up with you.”

“I’m sure Madeline probably mentioned about us and Michigan.”

“I don’t think so. She didn’t give me much information, but we’ll talk about it after getting off with you.”

“You sound tired.”

“Yes, I am. Even though I sleep in, I still get tired after waking up.”

Steve sounded like he was about to catch a cold, but didn’t bother saying anything about it to Marlene.

“I’ll let you ask Madeline about what I told her.”

“All right.”

“I’m happy to hear your voice again, Madeline.”

Steve sounded happy and tired at the same time, Marlene noticed.

“Me too. Madeline said you guys have some new friends since we last talked.”

“Yes, we do. They’re our neighbors,” he said.

“Glad you made friends with them.”

“It took a while at first, but now we talk whenever we could get the chance.”

“Where are your friends from?”

“Foreign names.”

“Interesting. From what country?”

“Vietnam.”

“Wow, that is a long way to come here. Do you know why they came here?”

“He told me that she had family out here when she was younger, and wanted to be closer to them here in America.”

“Where in America is her family in?”

“Sounded like the Midwest, he told me.”

“Wow. Are you still in Michigan too?”

“No,” Steve answered.

“How about you and Carla?” Steve asked.

“She’ll tell you. She said that she didn’t mind telling you my and Carla’s news.”

“I’m happy for you, Marlene. Have you heard from Jay recently? I was thinking of giving him a call.”

“I talked with him not too long ago. Hotcakes seems to be doing pretty well. Do you still follow his music?”

“Once in a while. I wish he could try something new like the movies and TV,” Steve said, still yawning.

“That would be really interested if he did the movies and TV for sure. I doubt that he would want do that anytime soon.”

“You’re right, Marlene.”

“I know. Would love to meet your neighbors, Steve.”

“Sometimes it can be a bit hard to understand them.”

“Ask them to teach you their language.”

“I don’t think so. Madeline and I both agreed it would be hard to do.”

Steve sneezed.

“Bless you.”

“Thank you, Marlene.”

Sneezed a second time and then cough.

“You sound like you’re catching a cold,” Marlene told him.

“Yes. I’ll talk with you again later.”

“All right, Steve. Take care.”

“You too, Marlene.”

Sneeze, cough. Then Steve hung up the phone.

“Poor guy. I feel bad that he just caught a cold. Winter is on the way,” she said to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I know this is late, but I hope you all had a Happy New Year and Christmas. Last chapter.I thought it was a good idea to end the story with Christmas.

It was now the twenty – second of December. Everybody was able to show up for Christmas, even Steve and Madeline. At least he was able to get rid of that cold fast. At least it was a good thing, because if he was still sick, he and Madeline would have to cancel out, and he didn’t want that.

Everybody all met at the airport since they flew out to Colorado. Marlene and Carla were there so they could see their friends when they arrived. Marlene and Carla were doing transportation. At least it gave them the chance to catch up a bit.

Marlene and Carla didn’t recognize Vincent and Lori since they were new. Even they had their daughter, Mary also.

They also had another surprise – Paul Francis.

“Hey, Paul!” Madeline said, noticing he joined in with the group.

“Hi, Madeline. It feels good to reunite with the old gang.”

“Yes, it does.”

Since it was snowing in Colorado, everyone had remembered to bring their winter clothes.

“Have you guys done any skiing, Carla?” Jay asked.

“No, we haven’t. Marlene and I aren’t into that sort of thing, Jay.”

“I understand. Let’s go see your house.”

“Gunnar, Marlene and I are driving.”

“Marlene, don’t tell me you bought your motorcycle with you,” Steve said.

“Of course I did. I love riding it.”

“Is it the same one from a long time ago?” Paul asked.

“Yes. I haven’t changed my mind on getting a whole new one.”

They all grabbed their luggage and followed Carla, Marlene and Gunnar to the parking lot.

“Carla, are you sure we don’t need to get rental cars?” Bill asked.

“Of course not. I have my car, Gunnar has his and Marlene has her motorcycle.”

“I don’t think I want to go on a motorcycle ride in the wintertime with all the snow,” Jay said.

“Me neither,” a lot of the other agreed.

“Does it matter who we go with?” Vincent asked.

“What’s your name?” Steve asked.

“Vincent. This is my wife, Lori and our daughter, Mary.”

“It’s nice meeting you, Vincent,” Tina said.

“Thank you. And what’s your name?”

“Tina. This is my husband, Bill Thompson. He’s a writer.”

“I know who you are, Bill. Some of our friends read your novels.”

“They do? I get tons of readers, old and new.”

“Are you working on anything right now, Bill?” Jay asked.

“Just taking a short break.”

“Karen, you’re pretty quiet,” Carla told her.

Vincent looked at Carla and Marlene. He noticed they were colored, but didn’t say anything about it.

They hung out at the airport for a while longer and then headed out to the house where Carla and Gunnar live.

“Rose said she’ll join us some other time,” Carla told her friends.

“I’m happy to see you all again too, Carla,” Karen said.

“I’m happy that we all get to catch up after so long,” Marlene said.

They all agreed with what Marlene had just said.

“Vincent, what have you and Lori been doing since you’re not my manager anymore?”

“Well, Lori and I have been busy with our church. It’s coming along pretty well.”

“That’s good,” he said.

“I know. Your friends seem really nice. How long have you known them?” Vincent asked Jay.

“Quite a long time. Bill and I grew up together in Washington.”

“What do you do for a living, Tina?” Vincent asked.

“I own a Mexican resturant.”

“She’s very successful, Vincent. I’m happy of her,” Bill said.

They continued their conversation after arriving with Carla and Gunnar in the driveway.

“We can take you guys to the hotel later. How does that sound?” Gunnar asked.

“That’s fine with me,” Jay said as everybody agreed.

“I can’t believe this year is almost over,” Madeline replied.

“So is it true from what I’ve been hearing you and Steve are now married?”

“Yes, Bill. We’re happy together.”

“Just like Tina and me.”

“What happened to Ken, Bill?” Steve asked.

“He’s grown – up. Tina and I are happy for him.”

“What’s he doing?” Vincent asked.

He and Lori are still curious on who Vincent really is, but they’ll get the chance to know these people.

“He’s in Congress.”

“Very cool. Does he like politics?” Karen asked.

“Yes, but he doesn’t agree with his mother and father.”

“That’s a bummer. What party is he in?” Steve asked.

“He’s a conservative. Tina and I are not.”

“What state?”

“He’s out here in Colorado,” Tina answered.

“Denver, right?” Madeline asked.

“Yes.”

“Are you going to see him too since Christmas is tomorrow?” Marlene asked.

“No. We might try to catch him after Christmas is over. He knows we’re out here. Tina, we can call him tonight and let him we’re here.”

“Good idea, Bill.”

“Do you remember me, Paul?”

“Of course I do, Vincent. I remember you from the interview.”

“I thought you would’ve forgotten about me by now.”

“No. Jay updates me sometimes. I’m happy you did pretty well after I left.”

“I left because Lori and I thought it was time to move on.”

“That’s what Charlene and I did. She’s not here with us since she is celebrating with her family. I’m fine with that.”

“Where is her family, Paul?” Marlene asked.

“They’re out in South Carolina.”

“That’s far away. Glad she was able to make time for them.”

“Would anyone like anything to drink?” Carla asked.

They all asked for ice water.

“Coming right up,” she said and headed for the kitchen.

Everyone had a nice conversation while she went to get the drinks for her friends.

“Paul, you didn’t tell me you were planning to show up for reuniting with us. Did you and Marlene know about Paul coming out?” Jay asked Carla.

“Yes, we did. He wanted us not to say anything because he wanted a surprise,” Marlene answered.

“And it was,” Jay said and everyone nodded.

“That’s why I didn’t bother telling you first, Jay. I knew about this for a while when Carla gave me a call.”

“Were you the first one to RSVP?” Steve asked.

“One of them, Steve. I didn’t know that you all were going to show up.”

“Well, we did,” Karen told him.

“How long do you guys plan to stay since we invited you?” Marlene asked.

“Maybe until after the new year like we talked about,” Madeline answered.

“It’s quite a surprise the old gang decided to reunite at the end of the year and with new surprises. Like Steve and Madeline married and you and me,” Gunnar told Carla.

“Yes. Have you made any new friends since I left your group, Jay?” Vincent asked.

“Not really. Our new manager is a woman this time. It’s nice to change things around a bit like that.”

“What did you say her name was?” Paul asked.

“It’s a name I can’t pronounce, Paul. It starts with an h and ends with a. That’s all I can tell you.”

“Are you sure it’s not Hannah?” Steve asked.

“Yes, I’m sure, Steve.”

“What happened to Ken, Tina?”

“Well, Bill and I are surprised on how fast Ken grew up. Bill and I still miss our daughters. We only knew them for a short while.”

“I agree about June and Diane. There’s no telling what the girls would be doing if they were still here today.”

June and Diane were Tina and Bill’s daughters but died at an young age. This is why Ken is the only one alive now and has a career in politics.

“Is Ken going to campaign with anyone that’s running for 2020?” Jay asked.

“I’m not sure. Probably not since there are so many Democrats,” Bill answered.

“Bill, have you given anymore thought on having your novels into TV shows and movies?” Karen asked.

“I’ve thought about it on and off, but still not changing my mind. Ever since I started writing when I was a kid, I told myself if I ever published Lynda Conway and her friends, I would only keep them copyrighted and that’s it.”

“How long does it take you to rewrite your stories?” Lori asked.

“Depends. Sometimes I rewrite about fifty times until I am happy with it.”

“Fifty is a lot. Don’t know how you do it, Bill. I think I remember reading one of your stories while we were in high school,” Jay told his best friend.

“Have you read my novels, Lori?”

“Quite a few. My friends love your stories too. They have read everything and I haven’t. I’m sure you get new readers all the time.”

“Yes, Lori, I do. Glad you like Lynda. I sometimes think she and her friends are real people, even though we can’t see them in person.”

“Understandable. I’m sure other writers feel the same way,” Karen said.

“Probably. Do you remember what stories you read when we were in school, Jay?”

Like Jay, Bill was also born in Washington, but didn’t live two blocks away from the White House. He lived closer to town.

“No, I don’t. Tina, when you first met Bill and knew he was a writer, did you get to read his stuff?” Madeline asked.

“Just a little, but not a whole lot. You were rewriting something when we first met, if I remember right,” Tina told Bill.

“Yes, I was. I don’t remember what story that was.”

“That’s all right,” Bill said.

“How’s Rhode Island turning out for you, Paul?” Jay asked.

“I didn’t know you left Jay and his group,” Tina said.

“Jay, Rhode Island is working well for Charlene and myself. I should’ve thought about moving there a long time ago instead of a few years ago. But I have made a few friends with the coworkers I have.”

“That’s great, Paul. Why did you move on from Jay and his group?” Steve asked.

“You know I was doing it for over thirty years, right?”

“Yes,” Steve answered.

“Well, I thought it was a good idea to move on. I was starting to get tired of being in show business, but it was fun for a while.”

“You did a wonderful job on being my manager, Paul.”

“Thanks, Jay.”

“Tell us a bit about yourself, Vincent,” Madeline said.

“What do you need to know?” Vincent asked.

“Just curious. Jay hasn’t really said much since Paul left.”

“Lori and I are from Easthardwick, which is in Ohio. I somehow found out online that there was a person looking to interview somebody to take over in a rock group. I looked at it and responded.”

“You were voted on from different people, Vincent. I liked one of them I interviewed first. I guess he wasn’t interested enough to take over. Glad the job worked out for you.”

“Jay, when I started taking over from Paul, I told myself I would try not to let anything go wrong since day one. I thought I would be trying to be perfect.”

“I know, Vincent. You did what you could on protecting me with the identity theft thing.”

Karen agreed.

“That was the issue I saw when I came on for the first time.”

“What do you do, Lori, while Vincent was busy working with Jay?” Marlene asked.

“I work for Starbucks. It’s fun.”

“She gets free discounts, too,” Vincent popped in.

“Lucky. I like that place once in a while.”

“What do you normally do, coffee or hot chocolate?” Bill asked.

“Just coffee. Vincent, Mary and I have never touched sugar.”

“Good for you. We’re the same way,” Carla told her.

“That’s a good thing.”

“I do know one thing,” Vincent said.

“What’s that?” Carla asked.

“I had to take over from Paul because I knew God had opened the door for me to try something different instead of being a secretary in a vet’s office. I’m happy I left there. Lori, remember how bad my allergies were when I worked there?”

“Of course I do. That was horrible. I guess the move was the best choice for us,” Lori answered.

“And you got the job,” Karen said.

“Since you mentioned Jesus Christ, Vincent, are you a Catholic as well?” Bill asked.

“No.”

Everybody decided to leave the Presidential election out of the conversation. They have better things to talk about instead of politics.

“Can I get anybody anything like water?” Marlene asked.

Everyone told Marlene they were fine.

“Gunnar, are you still going to give up on trying to get into music?” Steve asked.

“I’m not giving up, even though it’s been taking me years to try to get in.”

“I’d give it up, Gunnar. I don’t think anybody wants to hear somebody that wants to dress up like Johnny Cash and have a Hawaiian theme.”

“Tina’s right,” Karen said.

“I really want this.”

“Gunnar, how many places have you looked for auditioning?” Lori asked.

“Just about everywhere. I don’t think they like me.”

“Do any of you want to listen to Christmas music?” Steve asked.

“Yes,” everybody said.

“What happened to Dawn, Jay?” Vincent asked.

“I don’t know. I haven’t heard anything from her since she left.”

“I forgot that she left. All she did was talk about Ted the creep.”

“Maybe she really did get back to him and have that life back.”

“At least we tried.”

“That’s all she knows, Vincent,” Karen told him.

“I thought she was improving until the time came when Lori and I left.”

“So did I, but she can do whatever she wants. It’s hard on her for trying something new like that.”

“Who is Dawn again, Jay?” Marlene asked.

“Dawn was a woman who got the job at the same time Vincent did. She was a sheltered woman for over fourteen years. Her husband never let her and the kids out of the house unless she had to go to doctor, dentist or grocery store. The kids couldn’t get any education, either.”

“What a creep,” Madeline said.

“That’s exactly right, Madeline.”

“I’m happy you’re nothing like that, Steve.”

“I know.”

After turning on iTunes, Carla was able to bring it on Christmas. Then she hit PLAY. The first song was Jingle Bell Rock.”

Jay started singing, and everyone joined in.

They played the music the entire time while Jay and his friends were with Marlene and Carla. Both of the cousins enjoyed their friends’ company since it’s been years. At least it was fun reuniting, even if it means for one last time.

So after singing along, everybody decided it was time to eat and then end the hangout for the night.

They decided to have a salad. That was a good idea since they’re not fans of meat every single day. Eating healthy works for them.

Jay and his friends did accept the invitation from Marlene and Carla before coming out they would stay until about the day before New Year’s unless they leave earlier. Even if it means just for tonight, they’d accept it as well.

If Marlene and Carla don t hear from them tomorrow, their guess would be either going back home or stay in Colorado until the New Year. Whatever works for them, that’s good. It gives Jay and his friends the chance to sightsee around Colorado. Jay’s been here to perform, so he’s a bit familiar with the state.

Jay and his friends ended up staying until eight – thirty and then decided to leave.

“Thanks for having us here, Carla and Marlene. Enjoyed catching up. I want to get to the hotel.” Jay told them.

His other friends including Lori and Vincent agreed. They didn’t want Mary staying up too late. Mary looked like she was starting to get tired.

“We can leave now, Sugar Princess. Even Daddy and Mommy are ready to leave also,” Vincent told his daughter.

“How old is Mary?” Tina asked.

“Twelve,” she answered.

“You still have a long way to be an adult, but you have your whole life ahead of you to enjoy,” Madeline told her.

“I know. I don’t think I want to be involved with music when I grow up.”

After saying that, Mary yawned a few times.

“We’d better get going then,” Vincent said, and then added, “it was nice meeting everybody for the first time.”

“You too, Vincent and Lori. Have a good rest of the night,” Tina told him.

“Same to you, Tina. Maybe we could try coming by your restaurant and check out your menu.”

“It’s Mexican,” Bill told him.

“Yum,” Vincent and Lori said in unison.

So Marlene and Carla walked their friends to the door and headed down to the driveway to make sure they made it safely, which they did.

“That was fun, Carla. What do you think, Gunnar?” Marlene asked.

“It was indeed fun seeing everyone again. Vincent and Lori sure sound like nice people.”

“Isn’t that the truth,” Carla agreed.

The three of them stayed up for another hour or two.

It would be Christmas Day when they wake up.

“Merry Christmas, guys,” Marlene said.

“Merry Christmas,” they said at the same time.

Now it was time for bed.

It turned out that this Christmas was turning out to be good.


End file.
